Memories of Radiance
by RazzldHearts
Summary: Memories and Adventures of the residence of Radiant Garden. Treasured days long since past that will endure through time, darkness and hearts lost.
1. Author's Note

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

 **Hello all!**

 ** _Memories of Radiance_** **will be a collection of one/two-shots featuring the characters we know and love, along with some new ones, that call Radiant Garden home! Most of the stories will take place before the world is destroyed by heartless/Maleficent. Although, you may see a few written about some nobodies that have strong ties to this world!**

 **.**

 **As always, I hope anyone who is willing to read these will get some enjoyment from them!**

 **~ RazzldHearts**

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.**


	2. Fated or Chance (TerraxOC)

**_Summary: A meeting between the cool Isa's little sister and the hot blooded Terra. Is it a fated meeting or chance encounter?_**

 **Hello all! I hope you enjoy the first installment of Memories of Radiance (MoR).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts...Or Terra or Isa or Lea... I don't own much...**

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"I said no, Luna." Isa said coolly, not bothering to glance at the girl following him through town. Pale amethyst eyes sharpened as they looked over his face.

"Why not? You're not doing something… _illegal,_ are you?" She asked suspiciously. Isa groaned and finally looked down at the girl.

She was only a little over a year younger than him, but she looked more. She was at least 5 inches shorter than him, her frame normally small. However, it was even thinner now after just coming off a horrible flu. Her hair fell gently to the middle of her back, a clip shaped like a moon holding some of the strands identical in color to his own, back from her face. She wore a pale pink tank top, with a blue-gray sweatshirt tossed on over it that fell almost to the hem of her black shorts. Her amethyst eyes, normally soft, were sharp as a blade and observing him closely.

"It's top secret. Whether it's legal or not is none of your concern little sister." He said for what felt like the tenth time that day. "Besides, _you_ need to be taking it easy. Remember what mom said?" He added with a small triumphant grin before turning and continuing on down the street towards the square. After all, everyone knew not to cross their mother- she was pretty scary when she was mad. Luna groaned and trudged after him.

"Come on, I promise I won't get in the way." She tried again, but her older brother just shook his head.

As they arrived in the town square they both spotted Lea, sitting on a ledge while lazily fiddling with one of his frisbees. He saw them a few seconds later and waved both his arms above his head. "Heeey Isa! What's takin so long?! We gotta get going!" He yelled before spotting Luna and grinning. "Hey Luna! Long time, no see!" He yelled even louder, causing Luna to giggle and wave back.

Isa sighed and shook his head exasperatedly. ' _Why is this idiot my best friend again?'_ he thought before turning to his sister. "Don't stay out too long. You're still recovering." He said before heading down to cross the square.

"What? I can't even come say hi?"

"No, we're already late apparently." Isa replied with only a glance over his shoulder. Luna sighed and kicked at the ground once with her marine sneakers.

"You're no fun Isa. Good thing you have Lea." She grumbled, crossing her arms. Isa just waved over his shoulder but didn't stop.

As he came up on the other side of the square, Lea stood with a grin. "You must be happy, now that she's finally better." He said, tossing an arm over Isa's shoulder and leading him away from the square. He waved a good bye with the other hand at the girl before they disappeared around the first house. Isa nodded once.

"I understand that being in bed for over a month is enough to chaff anyone, but if she would just stay in a few more days she might actually finish recovering…" He said, only a hint of tiredness in his voice. Lea laughed again, dropping his arm back to his side as they continued through the town and into one of the many gardens.

"You definitely have a little sister complex, my friend." Isa gave him a half-lidded gaze, his marine eyes sparking with annoyance. Before he could deny Lea's statement though, he continued. "I can understand why you do though. She can be pretty adorable when she's not acting like you." This time, Isa punched him in the arm- hard. It didn't seem to faze Lea too much.

Luna sighed loudly as she wandered around town, sketchbook held loosely at her side. The fresh air was nice and she had missed roaming her city, but being scolded had her a little down in the dumps. She didn't think she'd done anything worth being left behind for… unless Isa really was going to do something illegal. In which case, he should be the one getting scolded!

She grumbled as she turned down another street, one that circled around back to the square. She would just find a quiet spot to sit and draw and enjoy the sunshine before she was expected home. _Stay out of trouble_ as her dear brother wanted…

It didn't take long for her to arrive back in town square, where she headed down to the center. She looked around, seeking a good spot when she heard something strange.

There was a faint humming as she neared the center of the square. But it seemed to be coming more from…the sky? ' _What is that?'_ she thought, eyes scanning the sky. Nothing was there except the bright blue expansive sky and a stray fluffy cloud. She frowned and turned, looking around again. As she did, a bright flash of light went off behind her and there was a gust of wind.

Confused, she turned to see what it was, only to hear a deep male voice.

"Look out!" Just as the warning reached her ears a large, hard body crashed down on hers, knocking them both to the blue stone. She groaned loudly as the air was squished out of her. It took her several seconds to realize she was now flat on her back, and another few to open her eyes, which had closed as she was falling.

Amethyst met deep, royal blue. The stunning blue eyes were framed by thick black lashes, set in a face with a strong jaw. Brown hair fell around the tanned face, while some of it stuck up in messy spikes. Luna's face reddened as her senses took in more. One strong hand was wrapped under her head and the other flat against the stone next to her head, bracing the young man from completely crushing her under his weight. His hard, muscled body was finally moving, pulling back from being pressed intimately with hers. Her face reddened even deeper when she felt his knees brush against her legs and she finally found her voice. A sharp, surprised yelp was all that came out and she quickly scooted back as she sat.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" The man asked, only a light blush dusting his cheeks which she suspected was more embarrassment from falling on her, then their previous position. He sat back on his knees, giving her a few more precious inches of space to calm her racing heart and catch her breath.

"Uhm..y-yes. I think so." Luna finally mumbled, looking over herself quickly before looking back up at the man. They stared at each other another moment before the stranger seemed to realize he was still half on her and grabbed her wrists, hauling her up with him.

"Sorry, that usually doesn't happen..." He said again, brushing some dirt from her shoulder before releasing her completely. Luna raised an eyebrow, tilting her head to the side.

"What doesn't usually happen? Where did you come from, anyway?" She asked curiously. It had felt like he hit hurt from above, more than running into her. The man stiffened as he stood from retrieving her sketchbook.

"Uh…Well, that's kind of a long story. Let's just say I was…up on that wall." He said, nodding to the tall stone structure looming overhead that surrounded the city. Luna raised an eyebrow, but decided it wasn't her place to argue with a stranger. Even if that stranger had used her as a landing pad.

"I see…" She mumbled and looked down at the sketchbook he handed to her. They stood there in an awkward silence for several long moments. Luna racked her brain for something, anything to say when she realized something and took a deep breath before looking up at him almost nervously. "My name is Luna, by the way." The man seemed surprised as her voice broke the silence but looked over at her and smiled after a moment.

"Luna… That's a nice name." He said. "My name is Terra." He added, holding a hand out to her. Luna blushed as he smiled down at her but was able to offer a small smile of her own. Slowly she reached out, grasping his large hand with her much smaller one.

"Terra…It's nice to meet you."

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

 **I love Radiant Garden!**


	3. Kairi's Wish

_**One afternoon, Kairi is gathering more flowers but comes across a few kids. They illuminate something in her heart that she didn't even know was there- A small wish for the future.**_

.

 **Just a little snippet! Might not be my greatest, but it's what I wrote today during my warm up and I kind of liked it- hope someone else will too! :D**

.

.

 **Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not mine.**

 **.**

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Kairi smiled as she found another amaryllis and carefully plucked it from the ground, just like her grandmother had taught her. The little auburn-haired girl proudly looked down at her newest bouquet. Lilies and daisies made up most of the bunch, but there were also a few larkspurs mixed in along with an orchid she'd managed to unearth. And of course, three perfect amaryllis', which were her grandmother's favorite!

"Grandma's gonna love this one!" Kairi mumbled, glancing around one last time.

"No fair Lea!"

"Yeah! You're way bigger than us!"

Kairi looked around, surprised to hear others in this part of the garden that was so very close to the castle. Most only passed through this part when the main gate was closed, and never did they seem to linger. As quietly as she could, Kairi stepped up to a bush full of blue berries.

"Hey now, you knew the rules when we started the race, I still won fair and square. Right Isa?" A distinctly male voice replied to the two feminine voices that had just chastised him.

"You jumped into this one, Lea. As usual. You need to deal with the consequences." A calmer, voice, also sounding more like a man said.

' _Are they just playing?'_ Kairi thought and poked her head around the bush enough to see what was going on.

A teen with red spikey hair was twirling a frisbee around his finger as he argued with two little girls. One had auburn hair, much like Kairi's own, and hazel eyes, which were glaring up at the red headed boy. The other girl looked to be a little older, maybe around 9 or 10. She had inky black hair, pulled into low pigtails that draped over her shoulders and bright green eyes, looking quite smug.

The girls laughed as the boy's friend- another teen with blueish-silver hair and turquoise eyes- stood there with a hand on his hip lecturing his pouting friend.

Kairi frowned and watched a moment more, before looking back down at her flowers. She glanced back at the foursome, still just wrapped up in their own little world and sighed.

A few moments later she was slowly climbing the big steps up to the castle.

She didn't have friends like that. She knew a few kids from her daycare, but she wasn't really close with any of them. She couldn't explain why. It just seemed… like there was _something_ there. Something that separated her from the other kids.

Normally it didn't bother her. She'd rather listen to her grandmother spin tales of times long ago and ancient worlds amongst the stars. But something about seeing those other kids just now tugged at her heart in a new way.

' _I wish….'_ Kairi thought, her bright blue eyes turning up to the sky as she stopped on the final step. ' _I wish I had friends like that. Someone I can laugh with. And have adventures with. And always smile.'_ She thought looking up at the clear sky. Her little fingers subconsciously wrapped around her pendant and looked down in surprise when it felt warm in her grasp.

A soft, barely noticeable glow surrounded the small gem. Warmth spread from her fingers through her body and she felt lighter than air for a moment. She suddenly remembered the strange lady with blue hair and eyes from just two days ago. Her kind smile and warm words, promising a light would always guide her when it got dark. When the glow receded, so too did the warmth, but a large smile was now spread over the little girl's face.

Someday, she would. She'd have many friends that embraced her for being herself, and would make her feel this warmth all the time. They would spend all their days together in the sun. And if they ever got lost or separated, someone would be there, to light their path. To reunite them.

That's a day to look forward to.


	4. Just Another Night (Isa)

**What started out as a really random drabble evolved into this.**

 **Siax has so much determination and almost desperation to complete Kingdom Hearts. Maybe he had something else riding on its completion, something he lost years ago. Like a family; take a peek into an average night for Isa.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

A boy in his teens walked down the clean streets of a large castle town. The sun was creeping towards the gray stone walls, highlighting the light and dark shades of his pale blue hair. A bored, almost sad emotion spanned across his face.

 _My name is Isa. I've lived here in Radiant Garden all my life…_

He looked up at a stony two-story home that was nestled between a taller home and an alley that led back to a main street full of shops and restaurants. Flowers were pouring over the short, worn metal fence surrounding a tiny front yard. The stone was a warm, faded yellow and dark, natural wood framed the windows and doors and made up the flower boxes under most of the windows. It was quant- another average home that would not really have grabbed someone's attention.

 _This has always been home._

Isa opened the gate and gently shut it behind him, since one of the hinges still needed to be replaced. He walked the nine paces to the front door and casually opened it, kicking his shoes off by the door before continuing down the hall towards the kitchen on the right.

"Isa! You're late!" The boy rolled his eyes, looking at the girl standing between the island and stove. She turned towards him, hands on her hips and her amethyst eyes glaring lightly at him. As always, he could read every emotion flashing through them. Relief that he was back, irritation that he was so late and a little bit of fear (most likely because their mother had apparently waited for him).

Her hair, identical in color to his own fell just past her shoulders. A crescent moon clip held part of her bangs back on the right side of her head. Her skin was also just as pale as his, although for her this was an improvement.

 _This is my younger sister, Artemaia. She hates being called that though, and always goes by Luna. She used to get sick a lot, but she's been really healthy for almost a year now. We're all hoping she keeps improving as she has been._

"Sorry. Lea got in trouble with one of the guards again, I had to go bail him out." Isa replied and walked over to the stove to see what she was concocting.

"Don't do it big brother! It's way too salty! You might die!" a little voice cried from the doorway.

"He will not, you ungrateful little-!" Luna started but the little boy, who looked nearly identical to Isa stuck his tongue out and ducked back out of the kitchen. "Hiero!" Luna whined as the little boy leapt up the stairs.

 _That was Hiero, my kid brother. Except for his hair being a little darker, he looks just like me. He enjoys teasing Luna, but he's a good brother deep down…I think…_

Isa turned back and looked over the meat that had been put back in the pan. He could smell the salt without even having to lean in. He winced before going over to a cupboard and pulling out some tomato sauce. "We'll just add this with some cooked vegetables. It should only take a few minutes." He said and turned back to look for another pan.

"You didn't even try it though…" Luna said, stepping back as he began to work.

"Didn't have to. Cut up a lot of celery and carrots. Lea will probably be here by the time it's done." Isa said, ushering her away from the stove. "I think we have a few tomatoes from market left. Cut those up too." Luna pouted but complied.

"It _is_ edible now, just so you know… Just because it's not as good as yours..."

 _It's not as though I like cooking, or am really great at it. Mom was always at her lab, and before dad left, he spent most of his time running the art store. I had to take care of Luna and Hiero, since our parents weren't around to…_

"Welcome home, Isa." A cool voice said from the kitchen entrance and a small shiver ran down his spine as the clearly unhappy woman made her way into the room. Her normally calm dark blue gaze were tinged with yellow, but the ominous dark energy that surrounded her seemed to be dissipating at least. Her dark hair was tied back in a loose bun as always, a few stubborn strands escaping and falling around her face and shoulders. As she was now, she seemed to loom over everyone, although she was only two inches taller than him.

 _That is our mother, Athena. Mother has a problem with her emotions. Sometimes, when she gets really upset she goes berserk, and it's nearly impossible to calm her down from it. We all do our best to keep things exactly as she likes them when she's home._

"Uhm...mom! Will you try this? Isa was teaching me how to make some kind of tomato-y stew stuff." Luna said, though her tone was almost fearful. "I was trying to make you some dinner before you had to leave, but it wasn't going well…" The woman glanced over at the girl, who was smiling nervously. After a long tense moment, she sighed and give the young girl a tired smile.

"I'd love to, but why don't you just pack it all up for me? I need to be getting back to the lab. We're supposed to be starting our experimental phase tonight." She said before turning to look back at her son. "Isa, please work on getting home by curfew, ok? You're making your mother old." She scolded, rubbing at her temple, as the gold in her eyes slowly faded. Isa nodded and stepped away from the stove, bowing slightly in apology to the woman.

 _She may not be around often, but at moments like this, I realize how much she really does care about us. She even put off going back to work just make sure I was home safe. Mother is a lead scientist and researcher at a lab in the town across the lake. They've been getting a lot of requests from the castle lately and have been swamped. This was the first time I've seen her in three weeks, perhaps I was starting to think she didn't care about her family that much._

"I apologize mother. It won't happen again." He said quietly and turned back to the stove to make sure Luna hadn't burned anything yet.

Dinner was soon finished and being dished out when there was a loud bang from the front door, followed seconds later by a red head poking around the corner with a big grin. "Hey there my crazy people! Didn't miss dinner did I?" He asked, green eyes practically sparkling with anticipation. Isa couldn't help rolling his eyes as Luna pretended it was all gone, causing the boy to freak out and wave his arms as they prodded each other.

 _This is Lea. We've known each other since we were little kids- it is odd to admit this guy is my best friend. He's always getting into trouble and taking risks no one else would. He lost his mother and sister a few years ago and has been living with his uncle ever since. There seems to be some kind of friction between them though, so he spends a lot of nights here. He's almost like another member of the family now._

Hiero had come downstairs and was now excitedly hopping around Lea and telling him all about his newest video game. Lea finally relented, seeing that there would be enough food for him and went to sit at the table and listen to the little six-year-old babble.

Hours later, Athena had left and the kids had all eaten. Midnight was approaching now. Hiero had dropped at exactly 9:10pm, and Luna had returned to her room to work on a drawing. Isa was left to listen to Lea lay out all his newest plans for getting into the castle, as well as parts of the waterway that had been recently sealed off.

Isa now lay in bed, listening to Lea snore from the pull-out bed on the opposite side of the room. He turned his turquoise gaze from the ceiling to the window, looking up at the dark sky. Where they were in the town, not many stars could be seen. A few bright ones did always manage to reach him, but the moon was always visible from his window. He could watch almost its entire journey across the night sky from where he now laid. It seemed to be how he always ended his days recently- staring up at a wide empty space, with only the moon soothing his mind into sleep.

Thoughts of the night's events played over in his mind. It was a normal night- one he was used to. He could probably recite it by heart.

 _I don't ever want to lose this. These people, or this place. But…I can't help wondering…is this all there is? Something deep inside…feels like its screaming for more…_

 _.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

 **It seems like KH is afraid of families, but I'm not! I just might have to do something about Axel after this...**

 **Don't be afraid to review and share your thoughts!**

 **Thank you all!**


End file.
